What Lies Within
by Dragonfriend
Summary: A young girl who could mean the difference between a victory and a defeat for the Dynasty, but she has a startling secret. So what are the Ronins going to do about it? Please R&R!
1. Bearer of Chaos

TITLE: What Lies Within

PART/TITLE: 1 of ??/Bearer of Chaos

AUTHOR: Dragonfriend (sag_diva@yahoo.com)

ARCHIVING: Anywhere, but PLEASE let me know where you're putting it first….

WARNINGS: This story contains violence, probably a little bit over the average Ronin Warriors episode. Unlike American edited episodes, however, there WILL be blood. If not in this part, then in the others.

DISCLAIMER: Ronin Warriors belongs to its respected creators. Amber, however, is mine. If you want to use her, then that's just fine. Just pop my name in the disclaimer and you're all set. This fic is mainly from Anubis' point of view, but not in first person. Does that make sense? No? Well, it will soon… I hope.

___________

Anubis felt the familiar surge of energy the minute he and the other warlords entered the room. Talpa sat upon his throne, allowing the blue flame from the pyre before him to hide his true form. He looked up only once to see a few Netherspirits floating around the room, Badamon almost directly above the flaming pyre. Taking in the scene, the Warlords looked at each other. They all knew that, if the Netherspirits were there, something very important was going to be said now. Taking an unspoken hint from Badamon, the Warlords formed a triangle: Anubis at the head, the closest to Talpa; Cale to Anubis' left; Sekhmet at Anubis' right; and Dais directly behind him. The quartet knelt, bowing their heads. Summoning up what courage Anubis had left, he addressed his Dark Master.

"You summoned us, Master Talpa," Anubis stated.

"Yes," Talpa said, the single word rolling over his tongue. "I need you to retrieve something for me, my Warlords. Show them Badamon."

"Gladly, my lord Talpa," Badamon replied.

Anubis and the other Warlords glanced up to see the Netherspirits glowing, letting their energy stream into Badamon. Allowing his mouth to drop open in a silent scream, more energy poured out from there to the pyre of blue flame. Within the flame, now, an image appeared. A young girl of about nineteen stood at the entrance to a cave. Her long black hair was left down over robes of purple and turquoise. The wind whipped her hair and robes about as she stood at the entrance to a cave. Around her neck was a stone of pure amber, glittering in the light. Upon seeing this, Anubis and his fellow warlords stood up in shock, gazing at her apparent beauty. This girl! Why did Talpa want a girl? And even so, Anubis felt his senses reeling. Something about this girl struck him now even more than it had upon first glance. He felt sick, dizzy, confused, but very much entranced by her. Something about her… And then he gasped upon seeing a glowing gold aura around her small form. What was this?

"A girl," Cale snorted in disgust. "You want us to capture a girl."

"Precisely," Badamon replied.

"It is a waste of our time and talent, my lord," Cale protested, turning to Talpa. "Why choose us to fetch her when one of your lesser Warlords could do the same job?"

Through all of this, Anubis could not take his eyes off the girl. Mentally, Anubis tried to contain his emotions, but he could not. He felt sick inside and he did not know why. However, a flash of black lightning was enough to jerk himself from his thoughts as Cale went flying against a wall.

"**Do not question my judgment!**" Talpa roared. "This girl could mean the difference between a victory and a defeat for the Dynasty!"

Now all the Warlords were paying attention. Anubis could hear Cale's harsh breathing from the other side of the room. It rattled inside the blue-haired man's helmet. How could a girl help the Dynasty? It was a universal thought, shared by all the Warlords now.

"How so, Master Talpa?" Dais asked.

"She is guarded by forces that she is only beginning to understand. Her enemies may not touch her for she is protected by forces that only the spiritual world can see," Badamon explained.

Through the blue flame and the flickering image of the girl, Anubis could see Talpa's eyes glow red. The thought of power must be enticing Talpa to no end. And still Anubis tried to decipher this feeling he was experiencing from seeing this girl. What was it? A quick glance to his left showed Anubis that Cale had returned. His fellow Dark Warlord was still breathing heavily, boiling with pent-up anger. Anubis sent Cale a look that said, "Calm down, you fool, and stop drawing attention to you." Cale sent back a look that clearly told Anubis to mind his own business. Anubis shook his head. Anubis was the Demon General, the darkest of them all. If Cale was going to be snippy about things, then fine. However, Anubis would have to take that up with him later…

"Only those whom she trusts can touch her, but never in anger. If anyone does, she will retaliate and brutally," Badamon continued.

"To what extent have her powers developed?" Anubis could hear himself ask.

"She has little to no control as of yet," Talpa piped up. "The full extent of her powers is unknown and unclear as of yet. But the potential is overwhelming. I want her under my power, my Warlords. The Ronin Warriors must **not** be allowed to get her."

"We shall capture her in the name of the Dynasty, Master Talpa," Sekhmet vowed.

"Capture, yes," Talpa replied. "Kidnap, no. She must wish to come of her own free will."

All the Warlords once again looked at each other. This was just making things more complicated. How could such a thing be accomplished? If they didn't come outright and use brute force, then how WERE they supposed to bring the girl to Talpa? Anubis felt the feeling become even more prominent now. This was not right. His senses reeled once again. Unjust, that's what this was.

"Only two of you may go," Talpa continued. "Anubis and Dais are the only two that I was to go on this mission."

Upon hearing this, all the Warlords started speaking at once.

"But Master Talpa!" Cale started.

"This is highly uncalled for," Sekhmet protested.

"Only two? Anubis and me? Master, surely someone else can-------" Dais started.

"The two of us is hardly enough, Master Talpa!" Anubis felt himself protest as well. "How can you expect me to bring her to you with only two!"

"**Enough!**" Talpa roared once again. "It is my will, and so shall it be done. Do **not** contradict me again, gentlemen."

The Warlords gave Talpa various words of affirmation. Dais accepted the location from Badamon as Anubis gave the girl once final look-over. The feeling was still there. That odd dizzy, sick, weak feeling was still there. And over this girl! Badamon banished the image as Dais walked to Anubis' side.

"Let's go," the Warlord of Illusion said softly. Anubis nodded. Together, they teleported out.

___________

Anubis and Dais landed a few feet away from the cave where the girl was. She was still outside, walking around, holding the amber stone in her hand. Anubis looked at her, trying to figure out if he could sense the aura around her. Perhaps that was what had been causing that feeling earlier in the Dynasty stronghold. He could not see the aura, but the feeling was still there. Dais powered down his armor, and banished his sub-armor, revealing a normal outfit below. Anubis took the hint and did the same. He had all but forgotten that he was wearing a casual outfit underneath his sub-armor. He felt the sun race across his back, feeling the warmth that it brought with it. The area about him started to spin. His strength left him right then and there as he felt his knees buckle went flying forward. When his face was a few inches above the ground, he felt strong arms grabbing him and helping him stand. The plaid of Dais' shirt startled Anubis, before he realized that he was not alone. Why was this happening now?! Damn it all, Anubis had been feeling fine before… No, that wasn't entirely true. Ever since he saw that----that----**female**, he had felt this way.

"Are you all right?" Dais whispered, keeping his voice down, not wanting to alert the girl of their presence. His singular eye stared at Anubis with concern. Anubis said nothing, wasn't sure he could. Then Anubis saw Dais' eye light up. "This is the perfect ruse to get us in there. She's bound to feel sorry for you, Demon General. Do you want to chance it?"

Anubis had almost forgotten about the girl for a moment. However, he wasn't about to argue. His Egyptian-style teal eyes blinked twice, considering the idea. Yes, it was a good idea on Dais' part. He didn't feel strong enough to argue right now. He nodded. Silently, Dais shrugged Anubis' arm around his neck and latched his other arm around Anubis' waist.

"Does this work, or do you want me to carry you?" Dais asked. "I don't want discomfort on your part right now. You need to be comfortable for this to work. Can you walk? Let's see." Dais took a few steps forward. Anubis tried to follow, but could not. He felt like his legs were glued to the ground. Dais sighed. "I guess not." With that in mind, Dais awkwardly swept Anubis' into his arms. "You all right?"

"I'll manage," Anubis said, softly. He almost buried his head into Dais' shoulder, wanted to rest in his strength. However, he felt like he couldn't. That wouldn't work. That was for the weak, the female of the species. Anubis was neither, weak he was at the moment, but he could not show that. He chose to wrap his arms around Dais' neck. He was surprised at how cold it was. He noted a small frown appear on Dais' face.

"You're burning up, Anubis. That can't be good," Dais told him. "Well, its time to try this, eh? Ready or not, Lady, here we come…"

Anubis felt Dais move forward, but his vision was definitely failing him now. Dais' white hair brushed Anubis' cheek. _Funny,_ Anubis thought. _Dais' hair feels like silk._ The sunlight once again hit Anubis' face as they moved into the light. All movement outside the cave stopped. Dais now held the girl's full attention.

"Excuse me, milady," Dais spoke, using formal address for her. Hah. She wasn't worth it… Anubis felt his strength once again leave him and he felt his arms fall away from Dais' neck. "My friend here is ill, I believe. I was wondering if you knew of a place where he could rest."

There was silence from the girl. _Oh,_ Anubis begged, _please let her **not** be a mute… She looks like she would have such a pretty voice._

"He can rest within this cave here, if you like," she said finally. Anubis was right. Her voice was pleasing to the ear. "It is my home, but, until he is well again, my home is your home, sir. This way, please." Anubis once again felt Dais move forward and then Anubis felt his vision fade completely.

___________

How long he was asleep for, Anubis didn't know. When did finally reawaken, he felt a blanket covering his body, a pallet of some sort under him, and a wet cloth against his brow. The cave smelt musty, but had a faint smell of vanilla and flowers mixed in. A chill flew through the air, making the dark, cold cave all the more colder. The sound of water being poured into cups alerted Anubis to the fact that, once again, he was not alone. Dais! Where was he? Where were his Warlords when he needed them now? He tried to speak, tried to call for Dais, but the only noise that escaped his lips was a faint moan. The two shadows by a small fire turned towards Anubis.

"He's up," Dais' voice commented. "Go to him. He needs a woman's touch right about now."

The other shadow, probably that girl, nodded and walked towards him. As she got closer, the girl's face flew into view. Her purple eyes looked at Anubis with concern written across her face. She carried a cup of tea in one hand and another cloth in her other hand. She sat beside him, setting down the cup of tea and removing the cloth from Anubis' forehead. She gently mopped his brow with the new cloth.

"Hello," she said. "You are called Anubis, aren't you?"

Anubis nodded weakly. What the hell was wrong with him?

"My name is Amber, Anubis," she continued. "You have a fever, you poor thing." She finished with the cloth and stroked his exposed hand. _Her hand feels soft…like silk_, Anubis thought again. _Damn it, why do I keep thinking about silk?_

"I brought you some tea," Amber stated, softly. "Do you want it?" Anubis didn't respond yet. He was debating. Did he honestly want the tea now? "It's all right. I won't be offended if you say no."

"Not right now, no," Anubis replied. Almost an afterthought, remembering his manners----when was the last time he had used them?----and sighing, he added, "No, thank you." Anubis let his teal eyes burn into hers. Damn it, what was he trying to do? Intimidate her? He had to get out of here… Having this woman stare at him so… Truth be told, he was somewhat frightened of her. He attempted to sit up, tried to use his arms for support. She smiled, but frowned as he made a move to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," Amber snapped, gently pushing him back down onto the pallet. "You are **not** moving from this spot until I say so. You aren't strong enough to move yet."

Anubis felt rage boiling up within him. How DARE she say that of him! Didn't she know who he was? And then he remembered. Of course she wouldn't know who he was. All she knew was that his name was Anubis; she knew nothing else about him. She didn't know that he was the Demon General, the Warlord of Cruelty, a member of the all-powerful Dynasty. And he wasn't sure that he wanted her to know. However, her superior attitude annoyed him to no end.

"I want to get up," Anubis snapped, glaring at her. She matched his gaze willingly and evenly, daring him to contradict her again.

"I don't **care** what you want, Anubis," she replied. "You are **not** to move until **I say so**. You'll recover faster **here** then outside in the cold. So, you can get up and leave and possibly kill yourself, or you can stay here and listen to what I tell you and live. Which do you prefer?"

"Lady Amber, if he's fighting with you," Dais piped up from his spot by the fire, "then he must surely be recovering. He has spunk, that's for sure."

"And a temper like fire," Amber added with a laugh. "Like his hair." She whipped around, and Anubis watched her hair fly across her face. "Be quiet and finish that dinner, Dais, or I'll come over there."

"Who are you?" Dais demanded, his tone slightly playful. "My mother?"

"If you don't finish eating, I'll be worse than **two** mothers to you. Now **eat**!" Amber snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Dais laughed, and went back to eating whatever it was he was eating.

"Anubis," she said softly, upon hearing the clink of metal on stone, "what was so symbolic to you about 'Wildfire?'"

Anubis almost bolted up in shock. Had she just said "Wildfire"?! Had she mentioned the hated Ronin armor?! Wildfire! That name taunted him even now. How had she come of knowing it?

"How do you know of that?" Anubis asked, his tone faltering. He was nervous. She wasn't supposed to know about the Ronins until later. _"What do you know of it?!"_

"You blurted it out in your sleep. I could only guess what dark dreams you were walking in moments ago." She paused and looked at him, hugging her knees to her chest. "You spoke it partially with hatred and partially with caress, as if something about him enticed and revolted you at the same time. I just wanted to know what it meant."

"Nothing," Anubis said quickly, attempting to banish the thought of the blood red Ronin armor from his mind. That boy had touched him long ago… had thrown him to the dirt like he wasn't the Warlord of Cruelty. He would have to get Wildfire back for that.

"Dais knows what it means. I could see it in his eye when you said it," Amber continued. "I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't tell me. Then Dais muttered something about armor, but I couldn't make it out. I didn't bother. If you tell me that it's unimportant, I will banish the whole thought from my mind."

Anubis mentally smiled. Somehow he knew that she silently added _if only to please you._ He sighed. Women were so naïve. Why they seemed to like **him** was beyond the Dark Warlord… He hated it.

"It is unimportant now," Anubis said softly, placing his hand over hers. His clammy, sweaty hand fell against her soft, silky one and it almost took his breath away. The feeling of silk again crept into his mind. Why the silk again? **Why now?!** "Forgive me, Amber, but I'm tired. I would like to sleep."

She smiled, shook her head. _Yes_, Anubis could almost hear her think, _of course._ How silly of her. She had forgotten that the fever-stricken Anubis would need his sleep, didn't she?

"Of course. Rest well, Anubis," she replied with a smile. She bent over to kiss his hot forehead. Her lips felt so cool against his skin. And then she backed away from him, replacing the coolness of her lips with another wet cloth. He faintly saw her return to the fire where she now spoke in hushed tones with Dais. He heard no more before he plunged into a tormented sleep.

___________

The battlefield was ripe with blood. Whose blood it was remained a mystery to Anubis. He saw the bodies of men line the field. Had he done this? Or had the others? He could hear the familiar sounds of battle a few feet away. Flashes of color warned him of the approaching Ronin Warriors. He smiled. The Ronins were coming. His Warlords flanked him, busy with Ronins. A new figure stood by his side, but he couldn't tell whom it was. And before him, a figure stepped from the shadows. His armor was blood red against the light, giving the moment a god-like quality. And it was Wildfire, it had to be. Anubis felt his senses thrill in anticipation.

Wildfire!

Wildfire stood before him, his red armor ablaze. The challenge, the thrill, all of it was now present in the air. "I challenge you, Anubis!"

"With pleasure," Anubis replied, smirking below his helmet. "Let's begin, then. QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis spun his weapon in the air, tossing the ball portion of it forward, trying to make it wrap around Wildfire.

The streams of light appeared, a dark purplish-pink, which would soon condense into chains. He would enjoy squeezing the life from Wildfire. Anubis wanted the boy to suffer now and forever.

"ANUBIS! DON'T!" a familiar female voice shouted from his left. "No! I won't let you!"

A figure from his left raced forward, a female figure covered in a flash of many colors. The masked woman pushed Wildfire out of the way. By the time the chains had formed, the woman was wrapped up in his attack. It was not killing Wildfire, but a woman! This woman looked familiar as her mask parted to reveal her face. And then the figure scared him beyond possible belief. He was killing Amber. And then the face faded away to show his face.

_My face! **There?** How? Why?_

"You're killing yourself, Anubis," Anubis watched himself say. "You're killing yourself by staying with Talpa. You're destroying everything you held dear before Talpa. **You're killing yourself!**"

NO!

Anubis felt his breath almost fall. His breathing became condensed, clipped. He could feel himself falling away from this plane of existence. _What a way to go,_ he reflected. _I'm killing myself… But Amber… Someone help me… I'm falling… Why won't anyone help me?!_

And Anubis screamed.

Anubis sat bolt upright on the pallet, only to be greeted by darkness. He felt his breath catch in his throat, tried to calm his rapidly beating heart; he could not. He took a few deep breaths, tried to breath easier. Nothing worked. The dream had worked him up terribly, had shook him up. All too soon, he became aware of a figure next to him.

"It's all right, Anubis," the figure said softly, embracing him. "It was just a dream. Ssssh… Only a dream. Whatever it was won't hurt you now… It was just a dream. Hush now. I'm here… Just a dream." It was Amber's voice. He hadn't noticed she had even been there until now.

A dream? No! Impossible! How could it have been a dream? It had felt so **real** to him, so real… And, for the first time in a long time, Anubis felt himself reduced to a young child, crying into the shoulder of Amber. She stroked his hair; Anubis could feel her fingers run through it. He didn't care. It was calming him down somewhat. It felt wonderful to have his hair flow through the fingers of another; he didn't care whom at the moment. Amber continued this soothing motion, issuing soothing words from her lips, soothing him, calming him. And still he wept like a young boy who had just watched his mother burn. However, it hadn't been his mother; he had watched part of himself die.

"Here now," Amber started, slightly sitting Anubis back and retrieving a handkerchief from somewhere behind her. She held it up, drying Anubis' eyes with it. "Feel better now?"

"Somewhat," Anubis grudgingly admitted. Why was she so **nice** to him?

"Now what was that all about?" Amber asked, sitting back on her heels and handing him her handkerchief.

"I was killing myself," Anubis replied, wringing the handkerchief. He twisted it up into a ball and uncurled it again. "I was fighting someone… and then you jumped into the way and the mask on the helmet parted and…" Anubis almost started crying again. He bit down on his lower lip in a very child-like gesture, but that didn't stop it from trembling on the verge of a fresh set of tears.

"It's okay," Amber said softly. "I'm here."

"The mask parted and it was you… then the face morphed into my own… and I was killing myself."

Amber stared at him. "I was----in armor?"

Anubis nodded. "The only way I can describe it is changing colors."

Amber stopped, looked at him. "I-----don't understand."

It was only then that Anubis realized what she was wearing. Her outfit was blue in color now, of a skintight fabric and sleeveless. Her hair was quickly pulled back into a low ponytail and was somewhat mussed from the night's sleep. She had a blanket wrapped around her small form and looked terribly tired. Apparently, she hadn't been sleeping all that well, either.

"What time is it?" Anubis wondered, still somewhat out of it.

"**Way** before sunrise, I would think," Amber replied. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see myself killing me," Anubis stated. That wasn't too much of a lie, anyway. He did. And he closed his eyes, just to make sure. When he did see the image again, he let his eyelids fly open and his eyes became panicked again. Once he calmed down, he looked at her and took a major gamble. "You don't look like you've been sleeping well, either."

She winced. What? Did she honestly think that he wouldn't notice?

"True," she replied.

"I told you my dream," Anubis persisted. "Now you have to tell me yours."

"If you promise to try to go back to sleep," Amber retorted. "You need it."

"Done," Anubis agreed. "Now talk."

"I'm standing somewhere…I don't know where it is, just some sort of black void. All I get at first are flashes of color red like fire…your hair, teal like the sea…your eyes, red like fire…blood, my blood. I look at my hands and they're covered with it. I don't know whose blood it is. Then all I can see are eyes. Two red, glowing, evil eyes, surrounded by darkness. I don't know whom they belong to, but I'm scared. I want to run, but I'm chained there. Then I can't breathe. Something is crushing me, crushing my rib cage," she stopped and shuddered, as if she was seeing it again. "And then I hear a voice… 'Tell me what I need to know!' All I can see now is blue…blue like the early night sky. 'I can't,' I can hear myself say. 'Please, stop.' Pain now. Terrible pain, coursing through me, flowing through my blood, boiling up within me, enough to make me scream. It doesn't stop, not for a while. Once it does, it's hard to breathe, hard to do anything and then I wake up. It's not a dream so much as a vision." She shivered, pulling the blanket closer around her. "Now will you go back to sleep?"

Anubis smiled, not a smile of evil but a pure child-like smile. Obeying her, Anubis lay back on the pallet, pulling the blanket closer to him. As she retreated to the shadows, Anubis remembered something that he had wanted to say to her. "Amber!"

Amber turned, looking at him. "What did I tell you about getting some sleep?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Anubis piped up. "Thank you for just… being there when I had need of you."

She shrugged it off, as if it had been no big deal. "Don't mention it. Please don't."

"No. Really. If you hadn't have let me… if you… I know what I want to say, I just can't put it in words!" Anubis, frustrated, pounded the pallet in annoyance.

She smiled, totally understanding, and slunk back into the shadows again. Anubis closed his eyes, now not thinking about him killing himself, but thinking about Amber.

___________

Anubis only had one other incident of him waking up in the middle of the night, but he was taken with such a violent chill that he pulled the blanket even more closely around him and went back to sleep, but not before noticing that Amber was there, watching him.

He awoke the next morning to be feeling slightly better, enough to eat something anyway. Amber, he noted, was no professional chef, but she cooked well enough for years of practice to shine through. Through all of this, Amber kept watching him with those eyes that he hated so much. His fever, according to Amber, had broken during the night. Anubis wasn't too sure about this, but he realized he would need a new shirt… The one he had been wearing was soaked through with sweat. Dais, however, thought it was terribly amusing how Amber watched over him. Amid Amber fussing over Anubis and Dais silently smirking at it, Anubis was unaware of the passing time until that night. It had been after dinner when Amber emerged wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"I have to go out to grab a few things," Amber said. "Do either of you want me to pick up anything?"

Anubis and Dais looked at each other, and they both shook their heads. However, what was transmitted was a look that said "Good. As long as she's out of this cave, we can talk without fear of her hearing us." Anubis was about to say, "A new shirt would be nice," but he said nothing. Amber smiled, gave them a perky bounce, and walked from the cave's entrance, looking more like one of those stupid modern women instead of the all-powerful woman that Talpa claimed she was. Anubis was about to get up to check to make sure she was well out of earshot by now, but he still felt somewhat weak and couldn't really move an arm without much help. In his attempt to get up, he collapsed back onto the pallet. Dais understood and, tossing a renegade strand of white hair behind his shoulder, he walked to the cave entrance to watch her leaving. Anubis turned his head slowly and, when Dais returned, he knew they were free to talk.

"So, Demon General," Dais stated, by way of starting up a conversation, "how are you feeling today?" He crouched down by Anubis' pallet to look at him. Anubis figured that he must look terrible… probably somewhat pale which did nothing for his hair or eyes at the moment.

"Fairly well, actually. Much better now that that stupid girl is gone," Anubis snapped. "She's more like an annoying younger sister than the powerful being that Master Talpa has made her out to be."

Upon mention of her, Dais laughed. Anubis couldn't recall a time when Dais had laughed at all.

"What do you find so amusing in this situation?" Anubis demanded.

"You honestly don't get it, do you?" Dais asked, laughing still. His singular eye glinted in merriment. Anubis supposed that Dais' other eye would have, too, if that eye patch didn't cover it.

"Get what?"

"You can't tell me you haven't figured it out yet."

"I haven't figured what out?"

Dais continued to laugh, even more now that he realized Anubis had no idea what the Dark Warlord of Illusion was talking about. Anubis growled impatiently. His teal eyes glinted in anger.

"Amber, Anubis," Dais explained, still laughing. "I believe she likes you."

"I am just a sick man to her, Dais," Anubis protested.

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you? It's longing, Anubis. Longing to be with someone. She's been alone all this time," Dais explained. "She said so herself. Amber just wants to be with someone, to mean something to someone, anyone. We have to introduce the Dynasty to her. We have to tell her that, if she came with us, she would finally have a place to belong."

"She would never believe us if we told her," Anubis stated. "I know I'm just making this difficult, but we don't know her well enough to bring her into the arms of the Dynasty yet."

"Anubis, if we keep playing it safe around her, we're no better than the Ronins."

"Dais, if we don't 'play it safe around her', as you put it, then we will never be able to bring her over to the Dynasty. Master Talpa said that she had to come of her own free will. If we just outright tell her of the Dynasty-------" Anubis trailed off. "What if she has all ready chosen her allegiance? What if she will **not** join with the Dynasty because she has all ready allied herself with the Ancient and his Ronin Warriors? We have to bring it up carefully, Dais, otherwise all hope of bringing her with us is lost. Do you or do you not understand this?"

Dais looked somewhat angry with Anubis. The Warlord of Illusion turned his head away from Anubis, grudgingly. Would he not admit that Anubis was correct?

"I understand," Dais mumbled.

"What was that, Dais?" Anubis asked. If he had the strength, Anubis would have cupped his hand to his ear. "I can't hear you."

"I understand," Dais replied, louder this time.

"Understand what?" came Amber's voice from the cave entrance. She walked towards them, holding several herbs in a basket and some food supplies in her arms. She set them down before turning to the two men.

"Um…" Dais said, looking down at the floor, slightly blushing. Again, Anubis couldn't remember a time when Dais had succumbed to human emotion in one day. With his head down, Dais cast his singular eye in Anubis' direction. What to tell Amber? Well, it was obvious that they couldn't admit to her that they were planning her eventual joining with the Dynasty, but what could they say?

"I was just saying that I didn't want to be bothered right now," Anubis spoke up finally. "I wanted to rest a little while longer." Dais cast a glance at Anubis. Anubis was a quick thinker and right now, Anubis supposed, Dais was glad for that. It was a decent lie, Dais would have to admit later.

"Strength needs to be built back up," Amber agreed. "You heard him, Dais. Leave Anubis be. He's got strength to recover right now."

Dais nodded and stood, walking over to Amber. Anubis stayed there on his pallet, looking up at the ceiling. Eventually, Anubis was unaware of when, he fell asleep.

___________

The next day brought more surprises, to say the least. Anubis, feeling somewhat stronger, walked around the cave without falling over, much to Amber's surprise. She was happy for him and, to Anubis' relief, gave him a new shirt. He still wasn't fully recovered. Anubis figured this out himself when, much to his chagrin, he had collapsed on the floor.

"You're better, I'll give you that," Amber said with a laugh, "but you still have to take it easy, silly."

With that said, Amber bent down near him. Sliding his arm around her neck and supporting him around the waist, she lifted him back to his feet. From then on, Anubis went a bit more slowly before judging her. That night found Amber fighting invisible targets by a lake, Anubis and Dais watching. When she felt up to a challenge, she would call Dais over and the two of them would spar for a few moments, Anubis being the referee. The moon was out, casting its pale glow over Amber and Dais as they went at it, Amber blocking everything Dais tossed her way. Dais did the same thing when Amber came in.

_What the… Why do I feel this way when I'm near her?_ Anubis demanded of himself, watching Amber intently with his teal eyes. _Why do I always feel so nervous and confused? WHY?! I banished all human emotion when I joined with the Dynasty, didn't I? But this girl is causing such thoughts to enter my mind!_

He kept thinking about this much into the night after Dais and Amber gave up on sparring. While Amber slept, Dais snuck over to Anubis to talk for a few minutes more.

"Master Talpa was correct. She is powerful. I could feel energy surging around her as she attacked and when she blocked me," Dais commented, crouching beside Anubis. "I think that was the first time since Master Talpa came for me that I have been so frightened for my life. I'm glad she's going to be on our side."

"So am I, if what you say is true," Anubis replied thoughtfully. "What do we know about her thus far?"

"She's very lonely," Dais stated. "She's been alone since her parents died and she doesn't know how. She likes you." At that, Anubis bristled and glared at Dais.

"She's also very powerful and very dangerous; Master Talpa said so," Anubis continued, after he was finished glaring. "She doesn't have total control of her abilities yet, but if she came to the Dynasty, her powers would explode beyond our imagination."

"True," Dais commented. "But I would still be on my guard around her. I don't trust her with my life."

"I don't think any of us should."

"I'm all for it." Dais looked at Anubis. "I'm going to sleep now. Get some rest, would you? You look terrible."

"Thank you **ever** so much," Anubis said dryly as Dais crept away to his pallet.

Anubis lay on his pallet and closed his eyes to try to fall asleep. Once he managed to, his mind got drawn from dream to dream to finally wakefulness as a cry pierced him through the heart. He sat up and looked over to where Amber was resting. Her hair was flying about her like a veil in the wind; her eyes were squeezed shut. She was muttering something, and Anubis saw the faint flicker of movement from her hands. What was she doing? Then Anubis caught sight of a faint turquoise glow growing around her. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

_What?_

The glow around Amber started to pulse and wrap around her. She muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "Armor of Chaos" but Anubis wasn't sure. Turquoise light flooded the room and, once it died down, Amber was covered in sub-armor. The multi-colored armor had silver spikes coming off of the shoulders, scaring Anubis for the briefest of instants. What **was** this? He shook Amber gently, attempting to wake her up.

"Amber," Anubis whispered. "Amber, can you hear me? Wake up!"

Amber obeyed with a start, almost allowing her armor-covered hand to whack Anubis in the chest. Anubis saw this and managed to pull away in time. She looked at him, obviously confused.

"Anubis?" Amber asked, half asleep still. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Anubis said, trying to put into words what he had seen. "I came over here because I heard you cry out. And you were glowing and your arms were moving around… I have no idea what was going on, but then you muttered something that sounded like 'Armor of Chaos' and you were covered in that sub-armor."

Amber, startled now, stood to examine herself. The armor glistened in the faint light of the now rising sun. She held her hands before her to verify what she was seeing. The glove-like armor there now fully registered what she was seeing. Letting out a cry of pain, Amber collapsed on the floor of the cavern. Anubis instantly crouched beside her.

"Are you hurt?" Anubis asked.

"No, I------" Amber replied, her voice choked with tears. "I just didn't want to be faced with this so soon. I want to get rid of it!"

Dais had woken up now and was crossing over to Anubis and Amber. His tussled white hair glinted in the sun as he moved. Seeing Amber in sub-armor caused him to pull back, shocked. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"What's going on?" Dais demanded.

"Amber has another armor. There are ten of them now," Anubis replied, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Amber wondered, looking from Dais to Anubis, both of who were looking at each other knowingly. "What are you two hiding from me now?"

Anubis cast a look at Dais; the older man nodded.

"Amber, there's something we have to tell you," Dais started. "ARMOR OF THE TARANTULA!"

"ARMOR OF THE OGRE!" Anubis called out.

Instantly, the two men were clothed in their sub armor, staring at Amber.

"How-----how did you do that?" Amber asked.

"We have the armor, as well," Anubis explained. "We're part of a group known as the Dynasty. We have armor powers, just like you do."

"We sought you out specifically, Amber," Dais continued, offering a hand down to the girl. "We wanted to get here before the Ronin Warriors did."

"Ronin Warriors?" Amber looked confused as she accepted his hand. Dais hoisted her to her feet. Anubis felt a twinge of something tug on his mind. Jealousy? 

"They were the ones who killed your parents," Anubis explained, lying through his teeth. "Not the current generation, of course, but their ancestors did."

"The Ronin Warriors murdered my family?"

"Precisely."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"How do you know if we are?"

"I don't," Amber said simply. "But even so, I don't think I should trust you…"

"Amber… Watch Anubis for a moment. Then see if you doubt him," Dais begged.

Amber crossed armored arms over her chest. Anubis could tell that she still doubted them. What would it take to prove it to her?! "Very well."

"Armor of the Ogre! TAO CHU!" Anubis called out. A light surrounded him and Anubis could feel the added pressure of armor on him. Even he was blinded. By the time it died down, Anubis was dressed head to toe in the Armor of Cruelty. 

"How did you do that?" Amber demanded. "Are you the only ones who can do that?"

"There are others that can do this, Amber," Dais explained, looking at her. "Two others from the Dynasty have this ability. The five Ronin Warriors also possess this armor."

"Ah yes… the ones that murdered my family," Amber mused.

"We merely want to help you," Anubis interjected, shooting a look at Dais. _We must do this carefully, Dais,_ Anubis could hear himself say, _or all will be lost._ "If you come with us, we could help you understand the armor and your powers."

"My-----powers?" Amber asked.

"We all have abilities," Anubis continued. "Some of which are more powerful than others."

Amber turned away from them and started to walk away. Dais and Anubis looked at each other worriedly. They couldn't afford to loose her now. Not when it meant so much… not when it could mean the defeat of the Ronins! Anubis never liked to lay out all his cards on the table at one time. However, he liked to keep a wild card ready to be safe. He had played it safe long enough. He mentally tossed the wildcard onto the table of the game for Amber's allegiance.

"You feel scared just thinking about it, don't you?" Anubis asked, staring at Amber's backside. Hopefully he was putting enough emotion into his voice to make it sound believable. It was apparently working because Amber had stopped, causing her hair to whip back and forth along her back. "I feel sick just thinking of the responsibility that comes along with the armor. The Dynasty helped me control that feeling and turn it into something I could use in a fight. They can help you, too."

Amber slowly turned to face Anubis and Dais. "This Dynasty would help me to control the power? It could help me control the armor?"

"Yes, but only if you let them help you," Anubis replied soothingly. "It could also provide means of revenge for your family."

"Revenge," Amber echoed, letting the word roll over her tongue. She had apparently never used that word before. Anubis watched with a mental smile as her face turned hard and her hands clenched into fists. "Yes… Revenge. I have never used that word before. I like it."

"Will you come with us, then?" Dais wondered.

Amber nodded, causing her hair to whip into her face. Anubis felt like jumping up and down in the air for joy. Amber was coming over to their side. For once, things were looking up to the Dynasty's perspective. After morphing into his armor, Dais slung an arm over Amber's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie and the three made their way to the entrance of the cave. Unfortunately, once there, Amber would get her first look at the Ronins.

There all the Ronins were, clad in their respective armor, looking ready for a fight. Anubis bristled. Wildfire! Here! How dare he!

"Didn't think you had it in you to torment a woman, Anubis," Wildfire taunted. "What, get tired of pestering the other Warlords so you went to get new targets?"

"I'll have you know, Wildfire," Anubis snapped, irritated, "that the lady is coming along with us willingly."

"A likely story," Strata retorted.

"Leave her alone, Anubis," Halo piped up.

"Yeah, and we won't hurt you," Torrent added.

"Much," Hardrock put in.

"We don't have time to play with you boys today," Dais replied, glaring at them.

"No," Amber commanded, raising her left hand, stopping the two Warlords. "I want to take a shot at them."

"What?" Dais demanded, looking at Amber.

"Come again?" Anubis asked, casting a look back at Amber.

"You heard me, Anubis," Amber replied. She stepped forward, examining the five Ronins. "Which one do I want to play with? Let's see…" She pointed to each one of the Ronins. "I think I'll choose… you." She pointed directly at Torrent.

"Torrent?" Dais whispered to Anubis. "Why Torrent?"

Anubis merely shrugged. Truth be told, he had no idea, either. Why would Amber choose Torrent for an opponent? Amber would be able to do better than that for a first opponent. Why not Wildfire?

"Torrent," Amber said firmly, glaring at him. "Let's go, boy. You and me."

Torrent nodded and stepped forward from the line of Ronins. Wildfire put out his arm to stop his fellow warrior and looked at Torrent.

"You sure you wanna do this, Cye?" Wildfire asked, looking directly at his friend.

"She challenged me, Ryo," Torrent replied. "Besides, it would be dishonorable to stand down."

"But------" Ryo of the Wildfire started.

"Take it easy, Ryo," Halo stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cye will be fine."

"Yeah, and if he gets into any trouble," Hardrock piped up, "we're here to bash 'em up."

Cye of the Torrent stood before Amber, tall and proud, ready to fight. He assumed a fighting stance, Amber copied him.

"Make ready for battle," Cye called, probably hoping that he sounded braver than he felt. He wasn't doing a good job, though.

"Well, then," Amber said with a grin. "Let's being."

Cye spun his trident around in the air and slid it down to the right, aiming for her side. Amber jumped backwards, dodging the prongs neatly. She leapt into the air, clasping her hands before her.

"ARMOR OF CHAOS! TAO CHEN!" Amber shouted and a light surrounded her. Once it died down, and she landed, she was encased in armor that seemed to have ever-shifting colors. In her hand was a staff with daggers at the tip. Spikes were at her shoulder and three metal spikes topped her helmet from the amber colored gem in the center of the helmet face. The mask stayed there, a violent version of Anubis' own mask. It startled almost everyone, including herself, but she would not let that show.

Cye grabbed his trident and centered the energy, the power of the water, in the middle. "SUPERWAVE SMASHER!" he proclaimed, allowing the water's energy to surge forward to whack the armor-clad Amber.

"CHAOTIC COSMOS BLAST!" Amber countered, hefting the staff in position that imitated Cye's after spinning it around in the air a few times. Two technicolor bands appeared from each dagger and melded together, shooting forward, pushing the water back.

"She's… too… strong!" Torrent managed to get out, pushing the water forward with his mind with all his might.

Anubis couldn't help laughing at this, watching the two powers push each other back and forth. Finally, Amber's won out, slamming against Torrent's trident. Torrent went flying backward and landed against a tree.

"That must hurt," Dais proclaimed with a laugh. Anubis merely nodded.

"Cye!" Halo shouted, racing towards his friend. Strata joined Halo at the tree, helping Torrent up.

"My turn now," Hardrock said through clenched teeth. He advanced, spinning his staff about in the air.

**"Enough!"** Talpa's voice echoed through the area. Everyone froze, even the Ronins. **"Playtime is _over!_ Bring Amber to me, my Warlords."**

Dais and Anubis bowed to the unseen Talpa and looked at Amber.

"We'll play soon, Hardhead," Amber said with a grin. She looked at the two Warlords. "Let's go."

Anubis bristled at her commanding _him_, but he did as he was told. Now was not the time to get into a fight with anyone, especially with the Ronins around. Concentrating, he projected ball of light around him and teleported back to the Dynasty stronghold. He hoped Amber and Dais were doing the same.

___________

They arrived in the center throne room, Cale and Sekhmet standing there. Anubis came out of the teleportation first, Dais and Amber following. She faced Talpa, strong and proud, barely looking at the other Warlords at all. All Anubis saw now were the spikes from her armor. The pyre of blue flame reflected off of Amber's spikes, producing an eerie effect about her. Here, she seemed to glow with an unearthly blue light.

"I see Dais and Anubis did not disappoint me," Talpa breathed, looking at Amber, clad in all her armor's glory. "And you are the bearer of the Chaos armor as well. How very----interesting."

"They said you could help," Amber spoke finally, jerking her head in the direction of Anubis and Dais. "They said the Ronins killed my family."

"So I assume you wish revenge, then?"

"That, and control."

"You shall get no less than the best I have to offer you. Now remove your helmet and face your new partners, my dear. Gentlemen, I trust you will do the same."

The four men nodded and removed their helmets, tucking them under their arms. The flame reflected lust in Cale's eyes and Anubis just hoped that he had imagined it. Amber turned to face the four men, her purple eyes flickering in the light. Slowly, carefully, she removed her helmet, tossing her head once it was off. She copied the tucking the helmet under the arm motion the other men had taken. Anubis noted now that her eyes were daring, wild, half-crazed. Why?

"Hello, gentlemen," Amber said, smirking as she spoke the word 'gentlemen.' "You may call me Amber. I do hope we'll get along just fine."


	2. The Price of Victory (songfic with Moon ...

TITLE: What Lies Within

PART/TITLE: 2 of ??/The Price of Victory

AUTHOR: Dragonfriend (sag_diva@yahoo.com)

ARCHIVING: Anywhere, but PLEASE let me know where you're putting it first….

WARNINGS: This story contains violence, probably a little bit over the average Ronin Warriors episode. Unlike American edited episodes, however, there WILL be blood.

DISCLAIMER: Ronin Warriors belongs to its respected creators. Amber, however, is mine. If you want to use her, then that's just fine. Just pop my name in the disclaimer and you're all set. The song Moon Revenge is written by Fuyumori Kayoko, performed by Peach Hips, and found on the Sailor Moon R Movie (the Japanese version, anyway). And this fic is from Amber's point of view.

NOTE: I did not choose this song for the lyrics, but for the actual music. I can send any of you guys the MIDI or MP3 file of the song if you wanted. And, yes, a translation will be provided at the end of the fic.

___________

I'm surprised Master Talpa trusted me enough to let me join the fight this time. He said I wasn't ready. What does he truly know of "ready?" Unfortunately, I had to have the quartet of Warlords with me. Anubis I don't mind so much. I actually like him. No… Like isn't the word I want… The word I was is respect. Cale on the other hand is a different story. I cannot stand the man, let alone get along with him. If I had the time, I would seriously bash his head in. Time does not allow for such things, unfortunately. Not this time around. As for Sekhmet and Dais? They are all right. Dais and Anubis were the first two warlords that I had ever met before in my life… I loved them like brothers.

Finally, I saw the heads of the Ronins heading this way. FINALLY. I released a breath that I did not even know I held. Time to kick some Ronin butt. I looked at Anubis, waited for his signal. He had to give the four of us the go-ahead. Sometimes, I hated the fact that Anubis was the Demon General. I felt my senses thrill at the thought of battle.

"NOW!" Anubis roared, shooting his right hand down by his side.

I nodded, looking at the others. Which ones were they heading for? Anubis wanted Wildfire, that much was for certain. Dais went for Hardrock. Sekhmet headed for Strata and Cale for Torrent. I found myself faced with green armor. So I was stuck with Halo. Green. I didn't like green all that much.

_Yatto tadoritsuita ai nigrishime  
Chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito  
Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete  
Toki no hanazononi anata okizari ni shita_

"Well, Amber, looks like I'm stuck with you," Halo pointed out, looking at me.

"Likewise," I replied, brandishing my staff. "Do you want to make this easy and surrender?"

"Not a chance in hell," Halo retorted, brandishing his sword.

"I didn't think so," I sighed. "Shall we begin then?"

"I think we shall."

Halo charged at me, swinging his sword at my right. I hurriedly blocked it with my staff, then spun around in an attempt to hit him in the stomach. Halo, unfortunately, is smarter than he looks, considering he jumped quickly out of the way. Damn it. He then drew his sword up into the air and drew it down to the left. My staff was once again there to block it. I jabbed the part of my staff with the daggers at his face, hoping to scar him there, possibly confuse him in the process. The confusion part worked just fine----for about three seconds. Then his sword was right back there again. We struggled there, locked in that pose for a few moments. Eventually, he won out, enough to push me back into the ground. I tasted dirt in my mouth.

_Ai wa yume no mama de wa tsuzukanai  
Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane sore de mo_

"Not so proud now, are we?" Halo demanded, laughing at me.

That laugh would forever haunt me now. I growled, pushing to my feet. Now I knew how Anubis felt when he got pushed into the dirt by Wildfire. I would NOT let that happen again.

"You'll regret mocking me boy!" I roared, grabbing my staff in my right hand.

_Nozumu no nara okikakete kite  
Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo  
Sadame no yokoku kizamu de wakaru  
Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo  
Kakusenai wa anata  
It's Moon Revenge_

I leapt into the air, practically flew through it. The air felt heavy now, but I didn't mind. As long as Halo would be punished, I didn't care. I spun my staff around in the air, centering all the power I could summon at the moment. I felt the energy gather at the tips of the daggers, waiting to be released.

"CHAOTIC COSMOS BLAST!" I shouted, aiming the blades of my staff at Halo.

I felt the energy surge from me, blasting forward to Halo. It's an odd thing when this happens. The caster of this is not aware at all of passing time. So, when the attack is finished, one hardly knows what occurred. After my vision from the attack cleared, I could see Halo in the dirt now. I landed a few feet away from his shaking form. Walking towards him, I dodged the renegade attacks in the area. The green armor would no longer taunt me if I had my way. And I usually did. I could see him struggling to get up. A few stripes of blood pooled around his body, near his face. Had I actually cut the boy? I planted my right foot on his chest in a gesture of triumph.

"Not so proud now, are we?" I demanded of him, throwing his words back in his face. I laughed at him now. "I believe I'll be proud to tear you limb from limb."

Unfortunately for me I had not noticed Halo's hands reaching for my foot. Once he had gotten there, he grabbed it. All I felt was a firm pressure around my ankle. The next thing I knew, I had gotten flipped into the dirt again. DAMN HALO!

"You'll regret mocking me," Halo said quietly, tossing my own words in my face.

I could taste dirt in my mouth. That and blood. The blood felt sweet in my mouth and the dirt added to the obscenity of it.

_Yami ni tojikomerarete no mikareau  
Oora wa kesenai tajiroganai  
Sukete mieteru wakare de moenagara  
Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to_

My staff was nearby. I don't think I've ever been so glad to see a weapon in my life. I grabbed it, and slammed it against Halo's backside; he went flying. Finally… The pest was gone for a moment. And, as usual, before I knew what happened…

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!" Halo proclaimed, slicing his sword through the air.

A burst of energy was heading my way. Tossing my staff behind me. I ducked and carefully flipped over it. I continued my flip backwards for several turns before I landed near my staff. I could still see Halo's shocked eyes. How did she do that, he was probably asking himself.

"It takes practice, boy," I called to him from where I stood, grabbing my staff. "Now come back here so we can finish this!"

"Gladly!" Halo replied, racing towards me, his sword before him like a lance.

"Silly boy. Weren't you taught how to handle those things properly?" I demanded, easily deflecting the sword. I then proceeded to kick him into the dirt.

If we were keeping score, it was a stalemate. Two on two. I would emerge the victor, I vowed. I didn't care how, but I would win.

"The Dynasty is using you!" Halo started, turning to face me. That is… once he had stood.

"I've heard that one plenty of times before, Halo," I snapped. Actually, that was a lie on my part. I hadn't heard those before in my life.

_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de  
Toiki sae shibaritai rifujin sore de mo_

"They only want you for the armor!" Halo shouted over the din of battle.

Suddenly, nothing mattered more than Halo's destruction.

"Stop lying to me, boy!"

I slammed my staff up, ready to smack him in the head. Halo was ready to retaliate and his sword was up there with mine. Once again, we were locked in a battle of strength. However, I mentally pushed the power I knew was within me into my arms over my staff. I pushed forward with all my might. Halo went down on a knee. At long last, I realized, victory would be mine.

_Hikari no usu noboritsumeteku  
Akai kioku wa doku no Tatoo  
Mirai no kaosu shimesu Tatoo  
Futari de nara kudakechiru made  
Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo  
Daita mama de ii wa  
It's Moon Revenge_

Halo was putting up a strong fight, but it would soon be over. He deserved it. He was lying to me. The Dynasty was all I had known… the only ones who had shown me kindness. The only ones…

"Amber!" Halo begged, looking up at me from beneath his helmet. All I could still see was the flash of metal on metal. "Please, listen to me!"

"NO! You're merely lying to me!" I shouted, all my anger coming out as frustration. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Amber! They only want you for the armor!" Halo tried again. "You'll never be rid of them, Amber! Please! Just stop now! PLEASE!"

"You…must…DIE!"

"Amber, they're using you! They only want---------"

All I could feel now was anger. Anger and frustration. How DARE he! What did he know of the Dynasty's intentions? They only wanted to help me and Halo DARED to lie to me, dared to tell me that they wanted my armor. What did he know? And still his words would haunt me from this day on. Long after this fight, they would play over and over in my brain. My anger consumed me and turned into a raging fire. So I smacked him across the face with the back of my hand. His head turned from mine with the contact. I had been victorious. I was going to murder him like the rat he was. He deserved it.

"SHUT UP!" I ordered. "The Dynasty has been good to me."

"Only because they want your armor!"

I could see rivers of blood flow down Halo's exposed cheek. It mingled with the blood all ready on the armor and the ground. His once pretty armor was becoming stained. What a pity.

"No… I-----Shut up!"

_Nozomu no nara oikatkete kite  
Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo  
Sadme no yokoku kizamu Tatoo  
Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru  
Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo_

I brought my staff up, fully intent on killing the pest. I WOULD kill him. I glanced at my fellow Warlords. Sekhmet was having fun with Strata, as was Cale with Torrent. Anubis was busy dodging Wildfire's attacks while Dais taunted Hardrock. I had business doing this… This wasn't a fair fight. Something in the back of my mind told me that. Halo had taken the opportunity while I was distracted to pin me in the dirt and jerked my head back, his sword at my throat. I froze. One wrong move would ensure my death.

"Go on," I prodded. "Kill me. You have the opportunity to do so. Take it!"

Nothing happened. Every muscle in my body tensed in anticipation of death. I awaited the kiss of metal upon my throat, waited for my vision to die. And still nothing happened. I saw my fellow Warlords also on the brink of defeat. Anubis was about to signal for a retreat, I could tell.

"Why do you hesitate, Ronin?" I demanded. "Kill me!"

"I don't want to kill you," came the response from Halo. "You win this one by default, Amber of Chaos."

I watched in shock as he removed the sword from my neck and released my helmet. I gasped, surprised. Why did he do this? Just to torment me?

"One day, Amber, I hope you learn the truth," Halo said, sadly. "Until then… The fight is mine."

I stood, rubbing my neck. "You are a fool, Halo."

"RETREAT!" I heard Anubis shout.

_Kakusnai wa anata  
It's Moon Revenge_

"We will meet again, Halo," I promised, teleporting out of the area with my fellow Warlords.

_And next time, Halo, the fight will be mine._

Here's the Translation I promised you. Might be SLIGHTLY inaccurate, but…

Finally I have made it here, I grasp onto love  
The man who rests in a light sleep  
On your closed eyes, I kiss you goodbye  
In the garden of time I left you behind  
Love will not go on if it is just in our dreams  
When my desire is strong, even a beautiful corpse will do.

If you wish for it, then chase after me  
That kiss of mine is a red tattoo  
A carved notice of destiny, that tattoo  
For me I call tell with a single glance  
In the shape of my lips, that painful tattoo  
You cannot hide it  
It's Moon Revenge

Even if we are trapped in darkness, you enchant me

Your aura can't be erased, it will not falter

Seeing through our farewell, I was burning inside

I would like the next one I meet to be you again

The deeper that our love gets, the more of it I want  
I want to tie down your sighs, even if it's unreasonable

The swirls of the light are rising up high  
The red memories are a poisoned tattoo  
Showing the chaos of the future, a tattoo  
When we are together, till we're broken apart  
In the shape of my lips, a painful tattoo  
You can go on holding me  
It's Moon Revenge

If you wish for it, then chase after me  
That kiss of mine is a red tattoo  
A carved notice of destiny, that tattoo  
For me I call tell with a single glance  
In the shape of my lips, that painful tattoo  
You cannot hide it  
It's Moon Revenge


End file.
